justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/JUSTCREATE: JD4SURVIVOR's Fanmade Competition - EPISODE 3
Contestants AaronReturn2004BW_JDCreate.png|Eliminated - Episode 2 DerpTheMerp_JD4Create.png JDisbae_JD4Create.png JDlover12_JD4Create.png JDMoran_JD4Create.png JudahJustDanceManBW_JD4Create.png|Quit - Episode 1 Matusmati_JD4Create.png OzcarLiamz_JD4Create.png TheChibiKing_JD4Create.png ZodiacGiraffe_JD4Create.png 'Main Challenge' Hello, and welcome back to JUST CREATE: JD4SURVIVOR's Fanmade Competition. Last time we said goodbye to AaronReturn2004 after JDMoran beat him in the dance-off. For today's main challenge, you will be creating a fanmade extreme routine for any of the following routines in Just Dance 2018... you may create a fanmade extreme routine for either All You Gotta Do, Swish Swish or Instruction. You will have until Wednesday, December 6th, 2017, at 5:00pm EST to submit your fanmade square. Good luck, and remember to submit to either me on facebook (James Probst with a dog profile picture) or by e-mail "jamescanta21@gmail.com". 'Results' I did not get a submission from DerpTheMerp, and is punishment will be revealed after I critique. JDisbae Song: Instruction I like the look of your coach and it's impowering look. The background for the song looks great and you put a lot of nice designs. However, the square doesn't really fit for Instruction in my opinion. I love the looks of everything you've got, but the designs and stuff don't really yell "Instruction" for me. Grade: B JDLover12 Song: Instruction The background is not really that creative. I know you were going for a design like Despacito, but that's not original. The dancer looks like a yoga instructor, and that doesn't really show me it's an "extreme" routine. I do like the fire design of this fanmade, but this was a let down. Grade: B- JDMoran Song: All You Gotta Do Congratulations JDMoran, because yours is the most unique as you are the only who did All You Gotta Do. The dancer is a classic panda, which is a little tradition for an alternate. Not an extreme routine. It's very similar to Don't Stop Me Now, but I think it does fit the song. However, this isn't really what I would see as an extreme routine. However, I think you did great. Grade: B Matusmati Song: Swish Swish This is amazing for a square. Excellent job. This is what I love in an extreme routine, with that fierce look. Your background is a little plain, but this dancer is great. It really fits the song, and it's a great choice of a coach. I love what you did, and I think you really pulled your weight this challenge. Awesome job, no complaints! Grade: A+ Ozcar Liamz Song: Instruction The background is very similar to the original routine, like JDLover12's. However, you created this background, and I like the look of it. This dancer is very creative, although I feel that this is also a little plain for a look. This coach is great, and this background is great. However, it's a little underwhelming. Grade: A- TheChibiKing Song:Swish Swish? You didn't provide me a song, although the square looks like you were going for Swish Swish, so that's what I'll critique it based on. This coach is awesome. Like Matusmati's coach, it really fits the song, and it's extremely. This background is very cute and fierce at the same time, and I think this square is a great fit for the song. Awesome job. Grade: A ZodiacGiraffe Song: Swish Swish This square is awesome. Like Chibi's and Matusmati's, this coach is extremely fierce. I love the static look of this coach. It makes it look abstract, and that's a great look for the song. This coach is amazing, and I love what you did with this coach. Amazing job Zodi! This is a great coach, and you really went all out for the challenge. Grade: A+ Results and Surprise The winner of this challenge is without a doubt... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ZodiacGiraffe! Amazing job ZodiacGiraffe, you have won 100 points. At a close second is Matusmati, and in third place it's TheChibiKing. Great job all! It's now time for the surprise. The dance-off is no longer in place, and I was planning on surprising you as your fanmades are now starting to really count, as there are no more dance-offs to protect you now! . . . . . . . . . . . . Which means that, since DerpTheMerp did not submit, I will be eliminating him tonight. I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go. Next episode, I will be showing you contestants the point system, and how it will be in effect for the remaining episodes. Thanks for playing DerpTheMerp, and good luck to our remaining 7 contestants. Category:Blog posts